As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior known umbrella rod consisted of multiple tubes including at least an outer tube (2a) and an inner tube (1a) between which a connector (3a) is used to combining both. The connector (3a) includes two stoppers (4a), (5a) having springs (41a), (51a) there around to engage with the outer tube (2a) and the inner tube (1a) respectively. The two stoppers (4a), (5a) are at different levels, which makes the manufacturing and assembling of the umbrella rod become difficult and troublesome.